The Tiberium Era
'''The Tiberium Era '''was the longest period of war in Earth 2 history, the events from day one are listed below. The Psychic Dominator Disaster It started on August 5, 2013, with the worldwide assault by Yuri in what is known as the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Huge casualties arose rather quickly shortly after. Psychic dominators in Europe and Africa detonated, taking control over most of both continents. Another destined to activate in San Francisco was powered down after an American assault on Alcatraz Island disabled a power plant, preventing enough power from reaching the device. However, as GDI prepared to finish the dominator with the Ion Cannon, it suddenly came back online as repairs completed. Interference from the Psychic Dominator stopped Sam sending messages to Pieboy6000, who was preparing to fire the Ion Cannon. As the Psychic Dominator activated, the Ion Cannon fired on it. The combined power of Psychic Energy and Ionic Tiberium caused a huge overload which annihilated the city, and caused a massive shockwave that spread over around half the state of California, killing over 30 million people. Things only got worse on September 2, 2013 however, as Yuri forces and a CLPA scout force assaulted Destari. GDI intervened, assaulting both sides. The CLPA were easily held off but Yuris forces had another Psychic Dominator. Determined not to cause a second San Francisco disaster, Pieboy led a spec-ops force into Yuris base, destroying the Dominator from the ground. Initially pleased with their victory, Pieboy decided that wasn't enough - the whole base should be levelled. He called an Ion Cannon strike on the base, and GDI forces began evacuating the area. Pieboy and his friends escaped first naturally, however the Ion Cannon fired earlier than thought. This wouldn't be a problem, except there was a Liquid Tiberium Bomb hid under the base. It was revealed over the radio by Kane that this was all a farce. There was no Yuri base, but a way for Nod to bring itself into the limelight. Looking to achieve mysterious 'ascension', they looked to tiberium as mankinds evolutionary future. Nod began assaulting GDI on all fronts following this. But it didn't end there. Earlier on, in August, an incident occured in Astana, Kazahkstan, in which a vicious alien force linked to Tiberium accidentally landed in the city. GDI and CLPA forces encountered them but only GDI survived - barely. These aliens, known as the Scrin, later returned following the Liquid Tiberium explosion in Destari. The explosion played a key part in the eras future - tiberium fallout spread worldwide, beginning a near unstoppable infestation of Earth 2. The Scrin, who require tiberium to live, regard Liquid Tiberium explosions as a natural part of a tiberium infested worlds lifecycle, informing them it is ready for harvesting. This was not the case and was merely a delusion by Kane to attract the aliens to Earth 2 as per his plans. The Scrin began constructing the mysterious Threshold Towers, leaving GDI to fight both the Scrin, the CLPA, and the Brotherhood. As they did this however, MrEASlol lead a force (without GDI assistance) down into Rio de Janeiro, the last holdout point of Yuri. The battle went well, but Yuri activated a nuclear device in the city. It killed almost every single civilian and military force in the city, but it is not known what became of Yuri and if he will ever return. The First Tiberium War Then began what is possibly regarded as one of the bloodiest conflicts in Earth 2's history. With Yuri defeated, and the CLPA eradicated, GDI was now under increasingly heavy assault from the Scrin, and even Nod, who wanted them, were beginning to feel the pain too. Stolen intelligence from the Brotherhood informed Pieboy6000, the director of GDI, that the Scrin require tiberium to live and that a 'Relay Node' provided all Scrin forces on Earth 2 with a tiberium infusion, keeping them alive. As GDI forces rallied to annihilate the Relay Node, Pieboy was planning the destruction of the Threshold Towers. As it happened, the Relay Nodes destruction caused all Scrin forces on Earth 2 to instantly drop dead - barring those near the Towers. The towers appared to emit a similar effect to the relay node, but on a much smaller scale. This resulted in Scrin survivors still constructing their towers, which would allow them to invade and overrun Earth 2 very quickly with less tiberium dependent forces. GDI forces concentrated on slowly assaulting and destroying these towers, and by November 9, 2013, all but 1 was destroyed, Threshold-19. The battle for Threshold-19 lasted around five hours, in which GDI and Nod forces took heavy losses. As they approached the tower, the Scrin deployed a mothership. Before GDI air forces could gun it down, it opened fire with its catalyst cannon. Previously seen during the Scrin invasion of London, the Catalyst Cannon lived up to the power of its last attack. Almost all GDI and Nod forces were instantly destroyed in the blast. The Mothership, along with the Scrin Foreman, escaped using Threshold-19, which was completed just minutes later. The tower 'phased', unable to be damaged, as the remaining Scrin forces retreated off world. GDI and Nod recoiled and went into recovery, giving 6 days of peace - before the Elite AI exploited their weakness, and stormed Earth 2. The Skyfall Incident After The First Tiberium War, the Elite AI saw Earth 2's weakened state and launched a full scale invasion of the planet, capturing the GDI Leaders and the major GDI Military Points around Earth 2 as Nod went into Hiding. With Earth 2's Militaries surpressed, the CLPA began to establish their rule on Earth 2 by installing capital cities in the Top 5 World Powers of Earth 2 with the central hub only known as City-17 in Ukraine. The CLPA then selected Professor Oak, a man of incredible inteligence and willingness to lead, as the leader of Earth 2 CLPA Forces and "President" of the World. This rule on earth 2 lasted for nearly 1 month until Microsoft Sam was pulled out of some sort of status put on him by a Humanoid known as the "G-Man". Upon his Return, Sam Rallied the remaining GDI Forces on earth, freed both EASlol and Pieboy6000 and formed an alliance with Nod to push the CLPA off of the planet. The GDI and Nod forces stormed City-17 and destroyed something vital to the CLPA rule, The Citadel in City-17. While this Weakened the CLPA Rule, it also caused the Citadel to start Melting Down and decompose, meaning certain death if they stayed within the city limits. Sam and the others barely escaped as The Citadel's explosion overwhelmed the city and killing anyone left in it. Sam and the others then found themselves outside of the city in a crash site on top of a waterfall with several other vehicles with survivors that had survived the citadel's explosion, but the battle was not over yet, it turns out the citadel's explosion had created and formed a CLPA Technology only known as a Superportal and if not shut down or stopped, the CLPA's reinforcements would arrive and completely overwhelm the planet. A battle went on through the hills as they made their way to the GDI Outpost of White Forest. Upon arrival an experimental GDI missile was launched into the Portal to destabalize it, but at the same time, Nod had betrayed GDI and launched a World Altering Missile to try and destroy Earth 2. Unfortunately this plan failed and the Missile went through the Destabalizing Superportal and detonated over Mars, which was the CLPA Main Command Center at that time and ultimately destroyed the planet, leaving it a devestated green wasteland. GDI and Nod rebuilt their armies quickly and decimiated the left behind CLPA left on the planet and prepared to go to war, once more. Category:Earth 2 storyline Category:Earth 2 Time Periods